


The Rise

by HecatesKiss



Series: Eavesdropping Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Lord Harry, Dark!Harry, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Final Battle and its aftermath; or the Rise of a New Dark Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not Making Money. Part I of the Eavesdropping Universe, this is a Prequel.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione scrambled over rubble, only paces ahead of the serpent. Harry pivoted suddenly and threw Hermione to the side, stepping into a cutting curse. He hissed sharply as the wound gaped open and bled profusely. He lifted his wand and blocked the next curse, magic blazing forth.

Killing curse green eyes locked with red orbs. He didn’t flinch as spellfire hissed and crackled near his head, his attention was fixed on the so called Dark Lord. A cold, feral smile crept over his face as his best friend screamed his name and the sound of a horcrux screaming its death filled his ears. He saw the moment Riddle realized it as he stumbled back. Harry advanced, putting one foot in front of the other. He reached forward with seemingly gentle hands, laid one lightly on the jaw, the other across the base of the skull. A whispered spell and the muscles of the Dark Lord’s neck went limp. Harry twisted viciously in the next instant. He had a moment to see the red eyes widen in shock before the former Dark Lord’s jaw was wrenched past his left shoulder.

Harry let the body drop and summoned the dead Lord’s wand into hand. He then immediately cast a very dark flesh eating fire curse he’d learned while cooped up in Grimmauld. He threw a containment spell and pivoted as his personal shields prickled. Green eyes met silver amid the flash of spellfire. He cursed viciously and threw himself at Draco, knocking the blond flat as another cutting curse arrowed through the air towards that distinctive white blond hair.

Harry spat a curse as the spell grazed across his shoulders and back, parting robes and flesh and cutting towards bone. He remained kneeling over the top of the Slytherin Silver Prince and reached for his left arm. The fabric parted at his touch. He slipped his newly aquired wand easily to hand and pressed it against the snake and skull Dark Mark.

“I claim the Slytherin Lordship through right of conquest. Everything Tom Marvolo Riddle held comes to me as conqueror. As I demand, so must it be. _Morsmorde_.”

Draco screamed as the Dark Mark warped under Harry’s wand, the mark writhing as it shifted according to its new master’s will. A black rising phoenix briefly blazed gold under Harry’s full attention. He waited a moment for Draco to gain his breath and then hauled him to his feet. Draco automatically moved to spell Harry’s wounds still, but the dark haired teen waved him away.

“Draco, get Ron and Hermione safe. You will answer to me, later. I wanted you _safe_ , you idiot. Go.” Harry shoved Draco towards his best friends and the blond nodded, grabbed the red head’s shoulders while Hermione took his legs and then they _ran_.

Harry felt a shield deflect another curse that swung towards him and he pivoted to face the caster. Bellatrix Lestrange cackled as she lifted her secondary wand. Harry’s visage went stoic and cold, even as his killing curse green eyes began to burn. He waved aside the next curse Bellatrix cast and again reached out with bare hands. He slugged Bella full across the face. The brunette reeled back, staggered. Blood spattered across his knuckles. He reached out and grabbed her by the hair. His free hand dragged through her blood and then he closed his hand into a fist and twisted. She gasped and started choking. Harry used the hand in her hair to force her to her knees.

“ _I am your Lord_!” He snarled, voice echoing over the battlefield. Casting halted and every Death Eater fell to their knees as a pulse of rage roared through the newly altered marks. The side of the Light stilled and turned towards the sound of their Savior’s voice.

“Through right of conquest I took on the mantle of Lord and Heir to Slytherin. His oaths received transferred to _me_. Yield and I shall be merciful. Your first Lord is _dead_.  Gone, destroyed. I stand in his place. Your loyalty is to _me_. Yield!” Harry’s voice, enhanced by power thundered through the air and every black robed Death Eater unerringly turned and prostrated themselves before Harry who stood in bloody, ragged Gryffindor school robes; Bellatrix Lestrange forced to her knees by her hair in front of him.

“Malfoy, rise! Come.” Harry snarled and Lucius Malfoy stood from his prostration and walked forward, head held high. Harry could see the sheer terror in the man’s gray eyes as he sank to his knees and bowed his head.

“My L-lord?” He rasped, voice shaking slightly. Harry shook Bellatrix and clenched his fist down on her blood, she shrieked and choked further. Harry made certain his voice would only carry to Lucius and not broadcast along the entire field.

“Find Snape. He should be at the boathouse. Tend him well. Save his life if at all possible. I want him _alive_. Is that understood?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucius breathed, realizing he was being assigned a task and not killed outright. He did not lift his head. Harry watched the shudder ripple across the proud shoulders. He cast his mind easily along the bond and found Snape, still clinging to life. He poured some of his magic gently down the link, hoping to stabilize the man. His attention then shifted to picking out Draco’s mark from the mass of others.

“Lucius?” Harry prompted softly, wanting the man to meet his gaze. The blond head lifted. Gray eyes met green. He slipped easily through the elder Malfoy’s mind, and saw that his primary concern, aside from remaining alive, was his son. Harry smiled slightly. He automatically re-enforced the protections that sung between himself and Draco, finding him easily through the dual link, tracing from father to son.

Lucius gasped as his Phoenix Mark briefly heated.

“Your son is safe. Now go.” Harry commanded, drawing his robes carefully back with his free hand, preventing the elder Malfoy from attempting to make the kiss of submission that had been Riddle’s mark of favor.

Harry looked to his left and realized several of his classmates, including Neville, stood wands raised in his defense. He glanced out at the the forces that identified themselves as ‘Light’ and flinched when a curse suddenly rained down on an unresisting Death Eater. Harry’s magic snapped out and barely managed to deflect the curse. The caster crumpled to his knees, choking and scrabbling at his throat.

“Strike what I claim as _mine_ , and earn your _death_. Do I make myself _clear_? They are mine to reward or to punish. Mine to heal or harm. I am their _law_!” Harry snarled, clenching his hands into tight fists. He blinked slightly when he realized Bellatrix was making an interesting choked little squeal as she vomited blood down her robes. He shook her slightly.

“You, however; Bella Bitch, are dying under my hand. You destroyed my _family_. I will not allow you to live, and repeat that mistake.” Harry hissed as he easily lowered himself to one knee then slammed her face into the rubble strewn ground. He carefully unclenched his left hand from her hair and stood, kicking the body aside with a cool smile.

“My godfather has been… avenged, as have Alice and Frank Longbottom.” He declared softly. The battlefield was brutally silent as the Light stared in horror at their Savior who had just committed cold blooded murder.

“Harry?” Minerva McGonagall whispered, and he turned slowly, trusting the Defense Association and his own magical shields at his back.

“Yes, Headmistress?” Harry asked quietly, absently wiping spattered blood from his face.

“Oh, Harry. What have you done?”

Harry laughed, jagged and cruel, pain welling out of the sound like shards of glass and razorwire. “What have _I_   done? Nothing but what _you_ all demanded of _me_. The Dark Lord Voldemort lies dead and now nothing but a pile of ash, if that. In his place, stands a new Lord. One that is perfectly _willing_   to live in peace with the world, and the Light.”

“Harry… why?”

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him…” Harry quoted softly, eyes hard. He watched the Headmistress of Hogwarts close her eyes in pain and pale. She made a small sound of denial. Harry’s smile turned feral.

“You all created the last Dark Lord. Now another stands in his place, having taken Power directly from his hands. What was his is now _mine_ through right of _conquest_. You moulded me to be his _vanquisher_ , trained me to _kill_. Made me live in _hell_   so that I would be _strong enough_   to carry the duty forced on me. I stand here now, as your _Savior_ but also as a _Conqueror_. The world is mine to do with as I _will_.”

“Harry? Cub?” Remus breathed softly from his right. Harry turned and looked into the gilded eyes of his father and godfather’s best friend. He smiled softly and inclined his head.

“Hello, Remus. I grant you leave to hunt down Pettigrew. I will not lift a hand to save or spare him. Do as you will.” Harry said softly, green eyes fierce in an otherwise kind face. He saw the flicker of rage roil through the werewolf and let his smile answer.

“Thank you, Lord Potter.” Remus said quietly, offering a short bow. He then stepped back, eyes searching over the kneeling Death Eaters who were still frozen in fear.

“And Remus? If Greyback isn’t dead? He will be by nightfall. You have my word.” Harry said quietly. The bloodthirsty smile that graced his father’s oldest friend’s face was worth the promise. Remus stalked through the crowds, people shivering in terror.

“Headmistress?”

“Y-yes?”

“The school is yours to do with as you will. No children will be denied right to attend based on blood status or lack thereof. That is the only condition I place on you. The school is otherwise in your care.” Harry turned back to the Headmistress of Hogwarts and offered a full bow to the woman before he straightened and barked out a command.

“Death Eaters? Retreat!” He then drew a breath and apparated to where Draco waited for him, somewhere inside the damaged castle.

 

*  * *

Harry landed and took two steps forward before he heard the sudden inrush of breath. Harry pivoted and blanched. Hermione was sobbing as though her heart had shattered. Harry stepped to the stretcher, Draco automatically shifting aside and dropping a supporting hand on his left shoulder.

Ron lay pale and bloodless, gaping gash where his throat should have been. Hermione turned and threw herself into Harry’s arms. Harry felt his breath catch. He looked to Draco, silently demanding answers.

“We weren’t able to save him. He died before he ever passed the doors. Nagini, my Lord.” Draco said softly. Harry closed his eyes tightly and nodded.

“Draco? Take Hermione to Riddle Manor. It is now mine by right. The wards answer to me, and will accept your mark. Keep ahold of her. I will be there shortly. Have the house elves start cleaning. If any dare harm her, you have full rights to kill them as they stand.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Draco said softly, carefully prying Hermione off Harry and then apparating them away. Harry knelt next to his best friend once they were gone and bowed his head. He let his tears fall for a moment and then stood when Madam Pomfrey moved up behind him and placed a careful hand on his shoulder.

“Harry? I’m sorry.”

“I know. There was nothing any of us could do. Is there a place where I can at least clean up?” Harry asked, letting the medi-witch see the tear streaks even as he suppressed the remainder of his tears. He slipped a roll of bandages made from bedsheets into his robes.

“Give me a moment, Harry. Those wounds need healed.” Madam Pomfrey said softly, pushing him easily into a straight backed chair. A few spells and bandages later, Harry was at least tended to.

“Oh, and Mr. Potter? Second floor, girl’s lavatory. Don’t get the bandages wet for at least twenty four hours.” The woman said and Harry nodded. He took another breath and apparated easily, knowing exactly where he was going.

Harry landed in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. The room was untouched by the destruction on other levels of Hogwarts. He twisted open one of the sinks and bent forward. He washed the blood from his hands and face and then sighed.

“Winky?” Harry called softly. A soft pop of a House Elf entering the room answered him. He turned to face the little elf, still clad in that appalling white and blue dress. The elf bowed.

“What can Winky be doing for the new Dark Lord Potter?”

“Clean clothing, please, Winky. I need to see to Lucius and Severus as soon as possible. And my forces.” Harry said. The little elf nodded and popped away. She was shortly back with a deep green robe, black trousers, and a pale green long sleeved shirt. Harry stripped eagerly out of the filthy and blood stained clothing. He twitched when the elf cast a cleaning charm, but then yanked on the clothing. He grimaced at the trainers that were caked with blood and other bits.

“Lord Potter?” Winky asked cautiously. Harry turned and then smiled when he saw black boots with a very modest heel. He pulled on the black dragon hide and gave the little elf a bow as he slid into the deep green robe and fastened it closed with the double cobra clasp. He transferred the roll of bandages into his pocket and nodded.

“Thank you for your help, Winky.”

“You be welcome, Dark Lord, sir.” Winky said with a careful curtsey before she popped away. Harry smiled ruefully and checked the hawthorn wand that had  been Draco’s, and then twirled Voldemort’s wand through his fingers. He tucked the yew wand firmly into its sheath and spun.

 

* * *

“My Lord, he is stable.” Lucius responded when Harry apparated to his side. Harry nodded and spread his fingers carefully over the bite wounds, channeling his power into them. He turned his head aside as venom bubbled and hissed from the wounds, draining easily onto the wooden planks.

“Is he stable enough to move, Lucius?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“By apparition?” Harry asked carefully as he pulled out the roll of bandages and carefully applied them to the man’s neck.

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucius said cautiously.

“Take him to Riddle Manor. Tell Draco you are both do do what you can to keep him comfortable. Hermione has a bottle of essence of dittany in her bag. Use it if it is needed. Go.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucius said as Harry stepped back. Harry waited for the elder Malfoy to apparate himself and Snape away. He then spun on his heel and followed.


End file.
